pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:71.229/Archive2
COOL KIDS ONLY! ---- fail? -- Mafaraxas 18:34, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :Yup. Lord Belar 18:35, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::two chats at once, imo. -- Mafaraxas 18:37, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::übah fail. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:42, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::you failed at failing me. also, no space between divs or it looks dumb on the page. -- Mafaraxas 18:45, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::::so i herd this is where all teh cool kids hang.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 20:14, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::so I build a soda-can pyramid with some 10 cans high an hour ago. used the formula for summing 1+2+...+n to figure out what the biggest base for the pyramid could be. pretty much the only time you'll use math in RL if you're not going into science/math. was pretty cool. -- Mafaraxas 04:46, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::pfft. Summations FTL. Geometric progression series is the way to go. n00b. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 06:34, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::no u -- Mafaraxas 11:59, 22 March 2008 (EDT) can i b cool? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:49, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :no -- Mafaraxas 20:09, 23 March 2008 (EDT) GWW Seen Recent Changes recently? You'll lol, please dont add too tho xD----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 02:28, 25 March 2008 (EDT) :I saw, I lol'd, I Googled Wandering Traveler's info and found out that his mom teaches a jazz workshop. --71.229 ::Such prudes.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 02:44, 25 March 2008 (EDT) :::yarly. And sorry, I couldn't resist trolling. Go go gadget IP ban! :D My troll-fu is weak. ): --71.229 02:45, 25 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Meh is ok, probably will end up removing it. People with low tolerance for these things ya know? and I got threatened with a policy change, thats new! xD.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 02:55, 25 March 2008 (EDT) :::::You know you've done good when they have to change the rules to beat you. :O --71.229 02:57, 25 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::shadowsin said bastard ban imo -- Mafaraxas 03:03, 25 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yeah inorite?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 03:09, 25 March 2008 (EDT) el oh el, mate. el oh el. http://www.theonion.com/content/news/black_guy_asks_nation_for_change - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 12:42, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :You're a week late, there. -- Mafaraxas 15:46, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :Fark did it first. :O --71.229 15:48, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ::I was catching up on some missed stories, Maf ;) - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 04:15, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::Also, I want to rage, too. I was checking out Warhammer online which looks pretty cool but it's Pay2Play. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 04:42, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::I can deal with p2p if they don't fuck up the combat system (which looks totally ). Warhammer Fantasy is a pretty awesome setting. --71.229 07:18, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Depends on the p2p fee imo. If it's <15 per month then it might be a go-er. if it's >20 then they can fuck off. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 07:27, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::::I can't find any information on it, but I can't imagine a fantasy-based MMO charging more monthly than WoW. --71.229.204.25 17:25, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Oblivion. Mildly amusing. It's got quite a bit of free-roam and modding capabilities. Plus it's got the ability to properly assassinate (lol poison food. lol drowning. lol stealth arrows.) NPCs rather than just attacking them when there's no guards with line of sight. I loved killing NPCs in the old D&D games. "How does an annoying guy like you get his hands on such nice eq and what time do you go to sleep?" Similar to GW as far as CharGen. I picked up the GotY version (which included the two official expansions) for under 20. The thief/sin/caster hybrid I made is kind of fun. Assassinated a guard for his armor and weapons (lol poison food) and now I'm picking my way into all the shops, taking everything I see, and pawning it. While wearing guard's clothing. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 04:42, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::The only thing I don't like about Oblivion is how hard it is to enchant shit. Well, that and they fixed the incredibly exploitable potions system from Morrowind (lol 15,000 seconds of 900 pound Feather). The Dark Brotherhood is awesome. --71.229 15:00, 2 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::too busy assassinating people to join the assassin's guild. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 04:12, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::lol irony. Quick question before my torrent finishes in twenty seconds - does the world repopulate? Because I managed to kill every single person in Morrowind besides the quest-critical ones and the guards 'cause they respawn, and it's gotten pretty boring. ): --71.229 04:26, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::The guards are pretty endless as far as I can tell. I'll have to check on other people though. Haven't really had the chance to gank many people yet besides them. There's mods, etc, to get more randoms to spawn though I think. The "essential" NPCs can be killed, but they really just pass out like pokemon. Eventually they wake up and carry on with their lives :) - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 04:31, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I'll have to grab those mods. And that's kinda disappointing that you can't kill quest NPCs, I kind of enjoyed two-shotting Vivec. >.> --71.229 04:36, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::This way, you can kill them over and over and over and over and over until their disposition towards you is so low that they freak out like the monkeys from 28 Days Later and attack you on sight. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 04:39, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::True. brb installing, pray for Omarion. --71.229 04:43, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Pray. For. Mo. Jo. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 04:46, 3 April 2008 (EDT) Depends on the NPC, but named ones generally don't die and non-named ones will be replaced eventually. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 07:06, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :Gay. I liked killing the wrong person and having to redo two hours of fetch quests. ): :But srsly, DAEMON Tools is being a nigger. WTB another ISO mounting program. --71.229 08:35, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::I've got your mounting program right here, bitch. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 08:45, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::Shivering Isles was so fucking cool when I first got it... first time I went through the portal and the room flew away it was night and I was like... "Whoa." Like Neo, yes. Another quest that's fun in Shivering Isles is the one with the guy that wants you to kill him because he's too emo to kill himself, but he also wants you to kill him by surprise cause he's just too fucking emo, so he freaks out like none other if you charge straight at him with your Goldbrand extended. Great voice acting there. None of this will make sense to anyone that hasn't already played through, though. Sadly, I was totally retarded and got it for 360 instead of PC, but my PC kinda blows anyways. In other news, I bought Tetris DS from some chinese person and it'll get here in one or two weeks. -- Mafaraxas 10:58, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::::If the guy's anything like the rest of the butt-ugly NPCs in the game, he'll be dead long before I ever think of speaking to him anyway. Kind of funny how you can sneak up behind someone, cast summon dagger, and stab them in the back about 3 times before you get noticed. Also, haven't really played the main storyline much yet. Did the gate at Kvatch and wandered off to rob and murder. Was planning on clearing out the Arcane Uni before I did the Grey Fox quest and then continued on my way. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 11:25, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Well, he's standing at the edge of a high drop when you get the quest. I can understand why you don't want to do the main quest rly, but Shivering Isles is mildly cool because everyone is insane and/or macabre. And it has a bit of an Alice in Wonderland setting to it. Do you do any quest lines (Dark Brotherhood?) Or is it just endless slaughter? -- Mafaraxas 11:39, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Oh good. One quick punch in the back and he'll go over. I've done Thieves Guild except for the Grey Fox mission. I plan on robbing the Uni blind and then waiting around for the contact to show up and give me the last quest. Then I'll probably go back to the main story line. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 11:44, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Well, there also happens to be a guard standing right behind him, so unless you have 100% chameleon, you'd have to take the quest (in which you can just shove him off the edge without getting bounty anyways) -- Mafaraxas 14:14, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Chameleon is for pussies. I'll just shove the guard off first. IF the emo sees me, then oh well. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 14:36, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::Oh baby. :O --71.229 17:12, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I think tonight's project is going to be getting Angelina Jolie's face on my Breton Sorcerer. Unfortunately Facegen is costly so I'll have to fiddle around with sliders. Unless you know where I can pick up the full version? For less than $300? :) - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 09:41, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::http://thepiratebay.org/tor/3531717/FaceGen_v3.1.2 :D --71.229 16:23, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Turns out you don't need full version, mate. The demo on their website will let you save the face it generates. Then there's a cute little program that take the .fg file and forces it into a save file you've made. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 17:43, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::But thanks anyway :) - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 17:44, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Link to program? I need a Minsc face to go with my Minsc voice. :D --71.229 17:52, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::You only get the shape as far as I know. I think the texture is incompatible. Anyhow, google Facegen and download the program from them directly. Once you make the face, then DL this http://web.t-online.hu/laga/zennorious/oblivion/downloads/fg2ob/fg2ob.zip to shove the face shape into your saved game. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 18:27, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Awesome, thanks. I've been having trouble figuring out how to get this one working. --71.229 18:35, 7 April 2008 (EDT) LOL @ U. "I found I had problems creating the sorts of faces that I find attractive: Sharp, angular and gaunt!" The male head in the comparisons shot looks like Michael Stipe. I'll have to check it when I get home (lol >2MB = login, lol 7zip format) but I'm willing to bet that when you unzip it you'll have a folder called 'Data' in there. You should just be able to drag and drop that into the Oblivion folder and it will ask if you want to merge the folders. And just let it overwrite everything. Copy the whole Oblivion folder somewhere so if it fucks stuff up (which it sounds like it will, to NPCs at least) then you can always delete the folder and move the copy back to the original location. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 04:17, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :I was looking more at the female patch. >.> :The problem is my data\meshes folder is totally fucking empty. There should be a file for each race and each gender or something. So now I uninstalled and I'm trying to reinstall because Vista is fucktarded when it comes to granting permissions to things in the Program Files folder, but apparently the oblivion.exe file that came with the torrent is cracked, so it won't let me patch to 1.2.04whateverthefuckitson, so I can't install the mod regardless. Also, I spent a full hour just trying to delete the old file tree because apparently admin accounts don't have the rights to delete folders from Program Files. Fucking RAAAAGE. --71.229 04:33, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::I thought you might be looking at the females. The Stipe comment was a semi-random observation. Plus, just ignore the "empty" folders. Vista is like Area 51 when it comes to showing you hidden files. They're there. There's also a folder called "Characters" that you probably can't see. Just drag and drop the data folder from the zip file into the Oblivion folder. Also... it doesn't ask for a CD Key or anything when it installs so I dunno why it would be cracked? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 04:49, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::Er. data\meshes\characters is empty. Home Movies is not good for my thought process. :::No-CD crack, I think. No idea why it was needed, it was the full .iso file. I'm gonna see if I can find an uncracked version. --71.229 04:56, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::RAAAAAGE! It's not empty. Vista is just a hidden file nazi. Even if you ask it to show you hidden files it still hides them from you. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 05:04, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::What the shit. Oh, well, found an uncracked .exe, just about done reinstalling. Let's see if I can make someone that doesn't look like a man this time. --71.229 05:08, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::I'll post some screenies tonight of the Jolie project. The face doesn't look quite right (mainly because of the eyes and the horrible skin texture TES4 uses) but at least she isn't ghastly. I just need to download a decent hair patch and sort that out because all the hair looks either like Kevin Sorbo's or a medieval Japanese man's. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 05:16, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::There's a pretty good ponytail in the base set, IIRC. Dunno if it's Breton-only, though. --71.229 05:22, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::She is a Breton luckily. Mainly because battlemage is awesome. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 05:30, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Breton is the best race ever. Orc and Argonian are pretty good too. --71.229 05:47, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::lol lingerie battlemage - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 05:56, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I lol'd at the hands one. --71.229 06:08, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::You are now a Master of Silk and Lace! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 06:15, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I think it actually reduces your armor. --71.229 06:22, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::And this invisible file horseshit is pissing me off. I'm having conflicts with files I can't even see. D: --71.229 06:27, 8 April 2008 (EDT) Vista is magical that way. Windows 98/XP - Now you see it, Vista - Now you don't. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 06:42, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :Plus it's starting to look like Vista was just another ME bait-and-switch. Windows 9 is looking like a mid-'09 release. --71.229 06:53, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::Viiiistaaaaa.... it's soooo shiny. Soooo veeeeeerry shiiiinyyyyy. It let's you make it pretty. So very pretty. Marvel at the sexy fader effects. The glassy look and feel. Ooooh aaaaah. Wait... what? You want to run something? Fuck off, trouble maker! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 07:02, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::Uhum, Vista ownz u. :D --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:05, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::So I heard the Cold War turned out pretty good for you guys? What's it like having a death rate on par with AIDS-ravaged Africa? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 07:15, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Lolwut? O.o --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:19, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::IN SOVIET RUSSIA, SHORT LIFESPAN EXCEEDS YOU! --71.229 07:22, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::So once I find some decent hair I'll be a bit happier. Currently I've hid it under a Necro's Hood. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 07:36, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Wussup with tuh lifespan thingie? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:37, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::It's your country FFS we shouldn't need to explain the problem to you. Especially if you have internet access. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 07:42, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Is there a problem? Oo --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:45, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::On second thought... no. Maybe it's for the best that you're dying faster than you reproduce. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 07:53, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::No wai! And besides no Russians = no Vodka, so u better hope what u said is untrue. H4X! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 08:00, 9 April 2008 (EDT) Polish vodka is better anyway. Chopin ftw. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 08:27, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :Fuck no. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 10:22, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::If that was directed at Chopin, you can go jump off a cliff repeatedly. -- Mafaraxas 13:59, 11 April 2008 (EDT) First one to break wiki code wins a prize gogogo -- Mafaraxas 17:45, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :What do I win? --71.229 sometime between the first and the next, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::I'd add an unsigned template, but it wouldn't work since it would be in a pvxbig tag. However, if anyone feels like including an interwiki link in here somewhere it will break (it tries to parse the skill 'gw' or 'gww', finds that they don't exist, and results in an error with makes it so the only way you can get to the page is by manually adding &action=edit to the URL) I would also recommend that your talk page be restored to a form which makes it easy to talk, as this is a talk page. Screw with your userpage as much as you want, but leave your talk a little simpler, please. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) :::I meant other than that, anyway :p -- Mafaraxas 17:59, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::: ): --71.229 18:01, 31 March 2008 (EDT) thanks, mafar, I had no idea wtf happened. >.> ::::Just remove the very first . Lord Belar 18:04, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Bonus points for the most messed up talk page on pvx. - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 07:39, 2 April 2008 (EDT) lololol vista -- Mafaraxas 01:33, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :It makes me go ): --71.229 01:37, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::On a related note, Tetris DS is an awesome game. Mostly because it's Tetris. -- Mafaraxas 02:05, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::I don't like Tetris. Probably because I'm bad at it. Also, the character development is non-existant. --71.229 02:13, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Tetris was pretty awesome back in the age of Nintendo Gameboys. I played it to death like 15 years ago, though. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 04:23, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Vista is gud, i liek vista, and tetris games rule, Pacman ftw (have on mi mobile, always). :D --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 05:55, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::You just said vista was good. Go jump off a cliff, and spare humanity your stupidity. Lord Belar 17:31, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Tetris has cool music too :D Dejh 17:36, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Vista crashes about one out of every four times it comes out of sleep mode (and prevents me from installing a driver update that will fix the problem), eats power like nothing I've seen (keeps my lap warm, though), has the most retarded permissions system I've seen in my entire life (it was giving me problems accessing the FUCKING RECYCLING BIN.), takes up about ten times as much drive space and CPU as XP while giving me nothing new (fuck Aero), and the picture browsing thing sucks compared to XP's. Also, SP1 is unbelievably incomplete. --71.229 17:37, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::http://www.linux.com/distributions/ Lord Belar 17:43, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Linux = no Oblivion. They haven't gotten it functioning properly with WINE yet. ): --71.229 17:45, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dual_boot Lord Belar 17:47, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::orite. --71.229 17:50, 8 April 2008 (EDT) epic maneuver "Harry's wang had still been in his hand when he'd jumped - it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils." Something to try some day. -- Mafaraxas 15:10, 6 May 2008 (EDT) SCIENCE! ---- I'm first, you fail @ Ninja----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 17:14, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :Stop lying Godliest you nub. I'M FUCKING FIRST! --20pxGuildof 17:18, 21 March 2008 (EDT) NINJA FURST! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:15, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :FIRST! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:16, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::SECOND! Antiarchangel NO U 17:17, 21 March 2008 (EDT) That's not how you archive, 'tard. -- Mafaraxas 17:23, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :Hush. I'm working on it. --71.229 17:26, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::No U! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:31, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::no u Antiarchangel NO U 17:32, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::No U! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:33, 21 March 2008 (EDT) hay guyz, what am I doing wrong? --71.229 18:07, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :Well, I tried. Lord Belar 18:10, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::I kinda like it. --71.229 18:10, 21 March 2008 (EDT) SCIENCE!? THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:16, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::So i herd 400px screens are soo 1970s. Get with the times Belar. It's all about proportions nowadays.-- Mafaraxas 18:24, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::No u Antiarchangel NO U 18:26, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::::BOX!? THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:26, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::no u Antiarchangel NO U 18:28, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::NO U!? THIS IS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO UUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:29, 21 March 2008 (EDT) Antiarchangel NO U 18:35, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :SPAM FOR ARCHIVE 2 GOGO Antiarchangel NO U 18:45, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::What happen? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:14, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::Someone set up us the bomb. Dejh 03:49, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::We get signal. Antiarchangel NO U 11:46, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::::We get overused meme dead of old age. Lord Belar 12:00, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::so, any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill >>>> All your base are belong to us? Antiarchangel NO U 12:19, 22 March 2008 (EDT) lololol cocks — Skakid 01:36, 8 April 2008 (EDT) : --71.229 01:38, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::B D -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 18:28, 18 April 2008 (EDT) 4u :I'm pissed that I missed that. ): --71.229 20:17, 23 March 2008 (EDT) ::Me 2 =(. [[User:Klumpeet|'Klump']]eet 15:03, 24 April 2008 (EDT) so i herd cedave doesn't liek boxes. cedave ( _buildpage) 01:31, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :so i herd no one liked cedave. :P Lord Belar 17:48, 29 March 2008 (EDT) ::so i herd you never heard of the cedave fanclub. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 10:54, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ♠ my (s)talk page wth is an Cadiah? ~ «Abbadon» 12:02, 25 March 2008 (EDT) :I think you know, Abbadon. What is it now, nine crusades it's ended? --71.229 20:39, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::hmmm, not really ~ «Abbadon» 05:12, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :::Fine, go ahead and pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. ):< --71.229 18:44, 27 March 2008 (EDT) Wtf? Frans 15:50, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :wtf? --71.229 15:51, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ::no u. Frans 15:51, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :::¿que? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:52, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ::::lol wut? ~ «Abbadon» 17:43, 29 March 2008 (EDT) frans, stop failing please. -- Mafaraxas 18:33, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :No u. Frans 04:47, 18 April 2008 (EDT) Help You wanna shrink this image too? And how did the touch build turn out? Oh and name it Extra Effort.jpg ~~ 22:34, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :Sure, having problems sticking in a second healer to stop the monk getting cock-spiked out of the game, kk. :D --71.229 22:37, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::What TB u in now? I'm back in Frvwfr2 if you aren't in one already. ~~ 22:42, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::Not in one, but I'll jump back on if you want to work on it some more. Also, picture's uploaded, did my best to clean it up. --71.229 22:45, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Thanks, I'd like to see it/help if possible... ~~ 22:46, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Got it uploaded. --71.229 22:54, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::This one as well please? And under the name "Play Dead." Thanks. ~~ 15:39, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Done. --71.229 16:20, 1 April 2008 (EDT) Don't Copy my skills. Put your description in a different box. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 17:14, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :Unofficial PvX contests are serious business, amirite? --71.229 17:15, 1 April 2008 (EDT) ::soz rite -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] the box keep it small, it's impossible to read your talk page with the retardspam covering it up. -Auron 08:39, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :kk --71.229 08:54, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::Fixed. ~~ 11:48, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::didn't know this talk page was a worthwhile read... -- Mafaraxas 14:16, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Boxes are hard to read, it means I cant spam here, hi2u 71.229 anyway. :P --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 19:31, 7 April 2008 (EDT) The US dollar is going down faster than a drunk cheerleader on prom night This made my day, mind if i quote you on it?--Goldenstar 21:38, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :Please do. --71.229 21:39, 7 April 2008 (EDT) You made me lol My sister ran this build and now she's my brother. Two Innovation because she was already pretty manly. Teutonic 21:48, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :I do my best. :) --71.229 22:08, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::Epic quotes... Add them to User:Mgrinshpon/Epic? ~~ 06:34, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::If you think it's worthy, go right ahead. It'd feel way too much like public masturbation to do it myself. >.> --71.229 06:37, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::lololololololol --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:07, 8 April 2008 (EDT) User access control goes OFF! -- Armond Warblade 05:42, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :HI I SAW YOU TRIED TO DO SOMETHING ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DO SOMETHING :ARE YOU SURE YOURE SURE :OKAY I LET YOU DO IT NOW IT NEEDS TO DO SOMETHING TO WORK DO YOU WANT TO LET IT DO SOMETHING SO ITLL WORK :ARE YOU SURE :OKAY BUT DONT BLAME ME IF IT GOES WRONG :HAY LISTEN :HAY LISTEN :HAY LISTEN :HAY LISTEN :HAY LISTEN --71.229 05:46, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::lolwut? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 08:01, 9 April 2008 (EDT) Panic's Box Out of the box motherfucker! I'm painting boobies right now. Well... specifically I'm applying my own tattoos to the high rez skin using Photoshop's DDS plugin. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:10, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :zomg torrentz kk :I'll get you your picture-thing tomorrow, I wasn't feeling masculine enough to tackle it today. :O --71.229 10:25, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ::Torrentz for...? Also, If I can get this texture looking good, I'll upload it for you. ::: --71.229 10:29, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ::::The cleavage transforms so badly between armor and nude. Epic gradiant squash. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:35, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :::::I'd offer help, but it'd be limited to 'lol airbrush'. --71.229 10:41, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::I've given up on sternum tattoos. Just no way to compensate for two types of squashing so it'll either look good or not. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:43, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::godfuckingdammit that took ages. Lining this mother fucker up was a nightmare. The DDS file looks like they split the skin from the back of your head to your ass and peeled your skin off. But after much distortion-compensating bravery and loading Oblivion like 500 times to check it... image:Panic_obliv_tattoo.png - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 18:07, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Awesome. :D --71.229 18:49, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::It's not too bad. Got one on the breast now around the nipple. When I saw this one I thought... "You can argue it's designed for a navel, but I'd know you're lying." ZOMG!LINK!!!! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 19:07, 12 April 2008 (EDT) Just had an awesome idea. I think I can make a glow map for the skin texture so the tattoos glow in the dark - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:17, 14 April 2008 (EDT) This page gives me a headache. moush 2+2=4 07:52, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :QQ more. -- Mafaraxas 11:36, 15 April 2008 (EDT) I'm the son of rage and love, the Jesus of suburbia, from the bible of None-of-the-Above, on a steady diet of soda pop and ritalin. Discuss. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:34, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :Hey, that's not rhythmic at all! --71.229 14:45, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::Cigarettes and ramen and a little bag of dope. I am the son of a bitch and Edgar Allen Poe raised in the city under a halo of lights. The product of war and fear that we've been victimized. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:55, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::No u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:00, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::I am a dynamic figure, often seen scaling walls and crushing ice. I have been known to remodel train stations on my lunch breaks, making them more efficient in the area of heat retention. I translate ethnic slurs for Cuban refugees, I write award-winning operas, I manage time efficiently. Occasionally, I tread water for three days in a row. :::I can pilot bicycles up severe inclines with unflagging speed, and I cook Thirty-Minute Brownies in twenty minutes. I am an expert in stucco, a veteran in love, and an outlaw in Peru. :::Using only a hoe and a large glass of water, I once single-handedly defended a small village in the Amazon Basin from a horde of ferocious army ants. I play bluegrass cello, I was scouted by the Mets, I am the subject of numerous documentaries. When I'm bored, I build large suspension bridges in my yard. I enjoy urban hang gliding. On Wednesdays I repair electrical appliances free of charge. :::I am an abstract artist, a concrete analyst, and a ruthless bookie. Critics worldwide swoon over my original line of corduroy evening wear. I don't perspire. I am a private citizen, yet I receive fan mail. I have been caller number nine and have won the weekend passes. Last summer I toured New Jersey with a traveling centrifugal-force demonstration. I bat .400. My deft floral arrangements have earned me fame in international botany circles. Children trust me. :::I can hurl tennis rackets at small moving objects with deadly accuracy. I once read Paradise Lost, Moby Dick, and David Copperfield in one day and still had time to refurbish an entire dining room that evening. I know the exact location of every food item in the supermarket. I have performed several covert operations for the CIA. I sleep once a week; when I do sleep, I sleep in a chair. While on vacation in Canada, I successfully negotiated with a group of terrorists who had seized a small bakery. The laws of physics do not apply to me. :::I balance, I weave, I dodge, I frolic, and my bills are all paid. On weekends, to let off steam, I participate in full-contact origami. Years ago I discovered the meaning of life but forgot to write it down. I have made extraordinary four course meals using only a mouli and a toaster oven. I breed prizewinning clams. I have won bullfights in San Juan, cliff-diving competitions in Sri Lanka, and spelling bees at the Kremlin. I have played Hamlet, I have performed open-heart surgery, and I have spoken with Elvis. :::But I have not yet been President. --71.229 15:01, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Awesome as every single letter of that is, still inferior to American Idiot. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 15:02, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::HERESY. --71.229 15:05, 15 April 2008 (EDT) American Idiot killed my mother and raped my father. Were no strangers to love You know the rules and so do i A full commitments what Im thinking of You wouldnt get this from any other guy I just wanna tell you how Im feeling Gotta make you understand never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you Weve know each other for so long Your hearts been aching But youre too shy to say it Inside we both know whats been going on We know the game and were gonna play it And if you ask me how Im feeling Dont tell me youre too blind to see (* repeat) Give you up. give you up Give you up, give you up Never gonna give Never gonna give, give you up Never gonna give Never gonna give, five you up I just wanna tell you how Im feeling Gotta make you understand (* repeat 3 times) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:07, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GbByVz0m-34 QED.- [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 15:09, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::Anything by Shostakovich. -- Mafaraxas 19:00, 15 April 2008 (EDT) I fully support this intiative. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:23, 17 April 2008 (EDT) My box has been kinda quiet. WTF. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:10, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :That's cuz nobody likes you anymore. ): --71.229 05:11, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::totally. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:15, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::O hai. Frans 05:16, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::But srsly, I'm going to have to contest your best lyrics in the last couple years. --71.229 05:18, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::Also, edit conflicts fucking suck on this page. --71.229 05:18, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::You'll have to give me the name and band tbh. Youtube is blocked. Also, I didn't say the best. One of the best. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:26, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Aaw, wrecked my joke. ): :::::8bit rendition of Slayer's Angel of Death. It has no lyrics. --71.229 05:27, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::oyeh. heard it before. tbh there isn't much in the mainstream that isn't unbearably narcissistic these days. Do I really care about black rappers and the jewelry they're wearing, booze their drinking, and women they're having sex with? No. Not really. Do I want to hear another love song? No. I don't. Do I want to see Justin Timberlake in a non-dismembered form? No thanks. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! ::::::: :::::::Come on, Panic. Come on. -- Mafaraxas 05:47, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::I disagree, there isn't enough narcissism and greediness yet. That's why I need to learn to play guitar (or possibly fiddle) and find a band to kick off the pirate rock genre. --71.229 05:50, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Sorry but I just look at 50 Cent with his gap-toothed bulk and think, "I'm not impressed by your claims that you fuck loads of women and drink champagne. The Rolling Stones are elderly, in horrible shape, fuck loads of women and inject paint thinner into their veins as a warm up. That's manly." - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:10, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::HAY DONT BE DISSIN ON FIDDY HE TOOK 9 ROUNDS TO DA CHEST AN DIDNT EVEN FLINCH :::::::::Rap needs to die in a searing napalm holocaust. For the good of humanity. :::::::::But yeah, the Rolling Stones are pretty manly, even if they suck now. I was sad to learn that Keith Richards didn't really snort his dad's ashes mixed with coke. ): --71.229 06:15, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::gogogogo Frans 06:17, 28 April 2008 (EDT) He took a few rounds to the ass in prison, too, I bet. He looks buff but if you ever see him being interviewed in front of cameras he becomes a demure momma's boy. I think I detect the faint whiff of lavender. Also... I wasn't sure personally if the snorting thing would make Keith awesome or creepy in a Norman Bates kinda way. Also, describe the youtube link plx ;) - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:20, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::71.229 will click it. Frans 06:22, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::40+ seconds of noise ftl. Real music ftw. :::::::::::Frans' link was some hardcore/industrial techno shit, I think, I couldn't get past the grating intro. Mine's to GWAR's Immortal Corruptor. --71.229 06:24, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::lol GWAR. Not heard of them since Beavis and Butthead for SNES. We need more crazy story songs like Warren Zevon used to do http://www.lyricsdir.com/warren-zevon-roland-the-headless-thompson-gunner-lyrics.html I thought that was pretty awesome when I first heard it. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:26, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::Speedcore/Breakcore ftw. Frans 06:27, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I was just listening to that song earlier. :D :::::::::::Yeah, GWAR's still around. Their shows are fucking amazing. --71.229 06:30, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Friend of mine almost made a music video for it as his Senior Project in HS. Couldn't find a decent tommy gun prop though so he ended up doing a montage of Seniors celebrating their last year and planning for their move to college campuses instead. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:36, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::: :::::::::He'd probably get expelled for the song these days. --71.229 06:39, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::His reasoning was that he had to do the project and if he couldn't do what he wanted he'd just do a gimmick video instead that required no work other than holding a camera and 30 minutes in front of a computer to edit it. To quote: "School Spirit cheesiness is a guaranteed A+." - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:44, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::words of wisdom. -- Mafaraxas 10:47, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Bastard was right, too. They even stole a chunks of it for the "Yearbook Video". - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:12, 28 April 2008 (EDT) QQ. http://blog.wired.com/wiredscience/2008/04/lsd-inventor-al.html - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:15, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :I know. And you can't even buy proper LSD in the States anymore. ): --71.229 07:19, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::Make it. You can do it with an alembic and moldy rye bread iirc... - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:27, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::I'll only do it if I can use a calcinator too, because RL alchemy is awesome. --71.229 17:33, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::You don't need a calcinator. Not as far as I know anyway. I think it's best to leave it in a liquid form. I'm so sure you can google this and get back reliable results. Good luck testing it though. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:37, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Yeah, best to leave as liquid, I just like the word calcinator. And fuck no, I'm not going to be the one testing it. I have a friend that's crazy for drugs for that. --71.229 12:55, 6 May 2008 (EDT) seriously, the fucker gobbled half a dozen heart pills at lunch one time just for the hell of it. ::::::"UUUUNH! My heart hurts..." "Maybe if you eat more of them it'll fix it?" "Good idea! You're such a great friend, 71. ^_^" - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:09, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Nah, more like "OHAY PILLS *OMNOMNOMNOM*" :::::::"Uh, you know those were heart meds, right?" :::::::"Yep." :::::::"I'm gonna go get you a Red Bull. Keep moving so your heart doesn't stop." :::::::I'm an enabler, not a promoter. Same laughs, less culpability. :O --71.229 13:15, 6 May 2008 (EDT) WTB ARCHIVE 2 :GO GO GO Antiarchangel NO U 20:51, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::52 more kilobytes. :D --71.229 20:57, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::It's slightly creepy that your smiley is the only thingnvm that doesn't blink. -- Mafaraxas 21:39, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I have no idea what you're talking about. :D --71.229 21:44, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::::cause my smiley is awesome. Antiarchangel NO U 21:46, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::BTW el oh el at RC. Antiarchangel NO U 21:48, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::::: :D --71.229 21:49, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::And yeah, it's kind of depressing. This place is dead. --71.229 21:49, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Wtf @ colors. Hawt moush 2+2=4 20:35, 17 April 2008 (EDT) So.... Do you know TA? If so, what do you think of this and this? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 03:48, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :Uh, kinda. First one either needs more interrupts or more hex removal, second one the monk could probably drop SoA since there's only two squishies on the team. I dunno what you'd replace it with, though. --71.229 03:52, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::More interrupts, huh? Hmm..well, the Rit's got Warmonger's, the Cripslash has got Disarm and the Hammer warrior has KD's, I dunno in what way I could put more interrupts in there. As for SoA, it kinda was a filler. I could put aura of Stability in there. Or maybe Vigorous Spirit. BTW, you don't think two Veils is enough Hex removal? I guess the warriors are very vulnerable to pretty much all Necro's. Maybe make the rit an Expel rit? Haven't seen much of them in Ta though... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 04:34, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :::Once Disarm's reverted back to 12s recharge, it'll be fine. I was waffling on leaving that bit in anyway. :P --71.229 04:42, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Meh, you're right. Disarm sucks now. Distracting Strike or savage Slash would probably be better. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 04:44, 18 April 2008 (EDT) Whenever I'm retarded and forget how to do div's I just look here. <3. -- Mafaraxas 05:08, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :I look here and I still don't know how to do divs. :D --71.229 20:16, 26 April 2008 (EDT) : ORLY? Lord Belar 20:50, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :Go learn some css imo. Also, belar, use :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:29, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::Never! :P Lord Belar 22:39, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::TEMPTED TO SPAM BLINKING TEXT EVERYWHERE TO PISS OF FIREFOX USERS CUZ IE DOESN'T SUPPORT IT. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:43, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::TEMPTED TO USE THIS CUZ FIREFOX ACTUALLY WORKS. Lord Belar 22:50, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Actually, if you wait 2-3 minutes IE7 will load the page :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:58, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Ah, they must have patched it. Lord Belar 23:01, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Fuck CSS. It depreciated my favorite tags. ): --71.229 00:46, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::What, ? Lord Belar 19:02, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::, actually. But 's nice too. --71.229 22:18, 27 April 2008 (EDT) =\ Your insolence wrecked my awesome userpage. Corpse 03:42, 12 May 2008 (EDT) : :( --71.229 03:46, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :: gud boi <3 Corpse 03:49, 12 May 2008 (EDT) Basic wiking You appear to fail at it. :P -- Armond Warblade 03:26, 1 May 2008 (EDT) : --> Not good at foreign languages. ): --71.229 03:39, 1 May 2008 (EDT) What's the convo on your userpage from? At least, I think it's conversation... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:28, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :bash.org --71.229 18:30, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::Never herd of it D: ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:32, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::gogogogogogogogo --71.229 18:34, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::::nvr! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:36, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::::bash.org is the source of all awesomeness.--Goldenstar 22:07, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::For example:http://bash.org/?99060 leet eh?--Goldenstar 22:10, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::http://bash.org/?50891 imo. -- Mafaraxas 23:07, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::http://bash.org/?328464 best one ever. --71.229 03:43, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Quite funny, yes. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 03:45, 13 May 2008 (EDT) Re: Announcement Archive all the 4chan-like crap, please? (And yes, the two columns is annoying.) -- Armond Warblade 16:53, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :Will do. Also, can I keep Pentient Engine Grammaticus? I like him. --71.229 16:54, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :I'll archive when I get home, about 45 minutes. --71.229 16:57, 13 May 2008 (EDT)